Security systems are widely used to protect property and provide personal safety. Security systems generally include a control unit that controls the overall operation of the system, one or more keypads providing user access to the system, and various detectors and sensors.
Security systems may generate an alarm in response to any number of events, such unauthorized entry, fire, medical emergency, or manual alarm activation. The security system may be associated with a service that remotely monitors the status of the security system. Thus, if the security system generates an alarm, a notification signal (also referred to herein as an alarm communication) may be transmitted via a wired and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the alarm communication, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the property owner or other party at the facility to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service representative may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency such as the police department, the fire department, an emergency medical team, or other appropriate entity.
One challenge facing emergency personnel responding to the alarm is locating the facility that generated the alarm. While emergency personnel usually have an address for the facility, locating the facility still takes time. If it is dark out, it can be difficult to see house numbers. Even during daylight hours, finding the exact facility on a particular street can take a few minutes. Where the facility is an apartment, identifying which of many apartments generated the alarm can be difficult. In many emergency situations, even seconds count, such that the time lost while emergency personnel are trying to find the facility may be critical.